The Great Taylor Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Chomp
Cast: * Hiram Flaversham - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Olivia Flaversham - Bonnie (Pokemon) * Fidget - Dijon (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Dr. Dawson - Rex Owen (Dinosaur King) * Mrs. Judson - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) * Disguised Criminal - James (Pokemon) * Basil - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Ratigan - Merlock (DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) * Ratigan's Thugs - DuckTales Villains (DuckTales) * Bartholomew - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) * Felicia - Shenzi (The Lion King) * Toby - Chomp (Dinosaur King) Transcript: * (Thunderclap and a Picture of Merlock is Seen) * Max Taylor (off-screen): This case is most intriguing (on-screen) with its multiplicity of elements, its many twists and turns. (to Bonnie) Now, you're certain you've told me everything? The slightest detail may be important. * Bonnie: It's just as I said. And then my father was gone. * Rex Owen: What do you make of it? * Max Taylor: Merlock's up to something. A crime of the most sinister nature no doubt. The question is, what would he want with a toy maker? * (Bonnie Looks Out the Window) * (Dijon Appears as a Thunderclap is Heard) * (Bonnie Screams) * (Max Looks Around) * Max Taylor: Ohh. Oh, boy. Not again. * (Dijon Leaves) * Max Taylor: Quickly, Rex! We've not a moment to lose. * Rex Owen: I-I-I'm right behind you, Max. * (Max and Rex Go Outside) * Rex Owen: No sign of the blackguard anywhere. * Max Taylor: Not quite, Dawson. He left (Cut to Footprints) some rather unusual footprints. (Back to Max) They obviously belong to the same fiend who abducted the girl's father, Merlock's Egyptian dog. * Rex Owen: Uh, Max? * Max Taylor: Aha! Excellent work, old man. (Giggles) * Delia Ketchum: Now, there's nothing to be afraid of, my dear. * (Max Runs Back Inside) * Rex Owen: The scoundrel's quite gone. * Max Taylor: Ah-ah-ah! But not for long, Miss Flamhammer. * Bonnie: Flaversham! * Max Taylor: Whatever. Now we simply pursue our Egyptian friend until he leads us to the girl's father. * Bonnie: Then you'll get my daddy back? * Max Taylor: Yes! And quite soon, if I'm not mistaken. Now, hurry along, Rex. We must be off to... Chomp's. * Rex Owen: Chomp's? * Max Taylor: Oh, you must meet him. He's just the chap for this. * Rex Owen: You-- Y-You want me to come? * Max Taylor: Ha! I should think a stouthearted army kid like you would leap at the chance for adventure. * Rex Owen: Well, I am rather curious. * Bonnie: Wait for me! I'm coming too! * (Max Catches his Violin) * Max Taylor: What? Certainly not! This is no business for children. * Bonnie: Are we going to take a cab? * (Max Sighs): My dear, I don't think you understand. It will be quite dangerous. (Sits on his Violin and Gasps) * (Bonnie Gets Shocked) * (Max Groans): Why, you-- Look at-- (Chuckles) Young lady, you are most definitely not accompanying us. And that is final! * (Fade to Sherlock's Place) * (Max Peeps) * (Bonnie Peeps) * Max Taylor: And not a word out of you. Is that clear? * Bonnie: Shh! * (Max and Bonnie Hide as They See Sherlock and Watson's Shadows) * Sherlock Holmes: I observe that there's a good deal of German music on the program. It is introspective, and I want to introspect. * Dr. Watson: But, Holmes, that music is so frightfully dull. * Sherlock Holmes (off-screen): Come on. * (Max, Rex, and Bonnie Peep) * Max Taylor: The coast is clear. * (They Look Around the Room for Chomp) * Max Taylor: Chomp? Chomp? * (Bonnie Taps on Rex's Shoulder) * Rex Owen: Hmm? * Bonnie (Whispers): Who is Chomp? * Rex Owen: Well, my dear, Chomp is, uh-- Well, he's uh-- * (Bonnie Looks Surprised) * Rex Owen: I say, Max, who is this Chomp chap? * (Rumbling) * Max Taylor: Ah, here he is now. * (Chomp Appears) * Max Taylor: Rex, Chomp. * Rex Owen: Charmed, I'm sure. (Nervous Chuckle) * (Chomp Growls at Rex) * Max Taylor: Now, Chomp. Chomp, stop that. Chomp, cease, desist. Ha. * (Rex Owen Screams) * Max Taylor: Frightfully sorry, old man. Chomp has the most splendid sense of smell of any dinosaur I've trained. But he can be deucedly frisky. * (Chomp Looks at Bonnie's Feet) * (Bonnie Comes Out and Greets Chomp) * Bonnie: Hello, Chomp. Silly doggy! Would you like some leaves? * (Chomps Nods and Eats the Leaves) * Max Taylor: Now, Chomp? Chomp! To the matter at hand. I want you to-- * (Bonnie Pets Chomp) * (Max Taylor Whistles Off-Screen) * (Chomp Looks at Max) * (Max Looks Angry as he Clears his Throat) * (Bonnie Falls in Rex's Arms) * Max Taylor: Good. Now, Chomp, Chomp, I want you to find this fiend! * (Chomp Growls) * Max Taylor: Yes. You know his type. A villain! A scoundrel! Low brow. Close set eyes. Dark skin. * (Chomp Stops Growling and Looks Shocked) * Max Taylor: Oh, he's an Egyptian dog with brown skin. * (Chomp Resumes Growling) * Max Taylor: Yes! Yes! That's the spirit. Got his scent? * (Chomp Nods) * Max Taylor: Good boy! Good boy! * (Chomps Looks at Bonnie) * Max Taylor: Miss Flamchester! * Rex Owen and Bonnie: Flaversham! * Max Taylor: Whatever. Your father is as good as found. Chomp, * (Chomp Points) * Max Taylor: sic 'em! * (Max Gets Hurt) * (Chomp Runs Outside) * Max Taylor: Aha! Yikes! Tallyho! * (Rex Owen and Bonnie Run Outside) Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Movie Scenes Category:Movie Parts Category:Ooglyeye